


[F4M] Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, positive affirmations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: Hey, you know what I haven’t done enough of? Sweet, slightly comedic shy-guy romance. At last that glaring omission in my library is filled with the tale of a down-on-his luck guy who’s pulled up from a fun by a light, positive female friend.Okay, joking aside, this is something on the sweeter side. After the listener’s character comes home from yet another bad date, his roommate consoles him by reminding him of all the good qualities he has -- the reasons he’s such a great guy. It starts innocently enough, but before long, she’s helping him feel good in all sorts of ways… and satisfying her own needs in the process.Times are still hard, and porn is obviously not enough to fix it. But it may make you feel better for a while, and if it at least does that, I think it’s done its job. So… Cuddle Up Close Til You Feel All Right.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 6





	[F4M] Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<The roommate is a character with some wiggle room. The core is that she’s kind, sympathetic to her roommate, and positive. There’s also a bit of a twist later on in that she’s more into her roommate than she lets on, but it’s up to you if you think that should come through in her tone earlier on or if she manages to hide it until the moment of truth.>>

Oh, hey! You’re back early! How’d your date go?

O-oh… judging by the look on your face… another bust?

Um… I’m sorry, I… we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. 

Wait, hey, where are you going?

Nooo! Don’t just go off to your room! Look, we don’t have to talk about it, but… come sit with me for a little while? We can, I don’t know… talk and stuff? Til you feel a little better, at least?

Yay! Here, I’ll scoot over. Just sit down on the couch next to me…

So…

See any good movies lately?

<<beat>>

Yeah, no, I can’t just ignore that. What *happened* tonight?

<<beat>>

Oh, no...

Well, that’s… disappointing, but… it’s just one woman, right? 

Um… no, you're right. I guess that is the third one in a row. What I mean is there are plenty of us. You’re going to find someone, I promise!

...you don’t look convinced.

Hey, if… if there’s something more going on, you can tell me, okay? We’re friends. Whatever you’re going through… 

<<beat>>

Oh…

Oh, no…

No! 

No, stop! I can’t just listen to you talk about yourself like that! *Not* allowed! Nobody talks about my friends that way, not even my friends!

Listen to me. You are staying right here on this couch and we’re going to cuddle and talk through this until you feel better!

No? Oh, you want to be difficult, huh? Well, then…

I’ll just have to throw my legs across your lap and drape us both in this big comfy blanket! Now you *can’t* escape!

<<beat>>

Okay, maybe I *am* being ridiculous. But you’re smiling, so… it’s working, isn’t it?

I *knew* it!

Ah-ah-ah! I *saw* the smile, mister!

<<sigh>> Um…

Look, I'm serious. You're a really great guy. Believe me, I’ve been living with you long enough to know! 

You really don’t see why I’d say that?

Well… you’re kind, and caring, and sweet. Every time we talk, even if it’s just for a few minutes, you make my day better.

You’re funny, too. And you’re really fun to be around. Not like in college when my roommates would throw a party every other day, but… I *like* hanging out with you. We don’t even have to be doing anything. Just sitting around and talking with you is enough.

And… you’re a good guy. I mean, in all the time we’ve been living together, you’ve always been respectful, you’ve never done anything to make me uncomfortable… I’ve lived with guys before, and I couldn’t say the same for all of them.

...you’re still not convinced?

...Well... 

I know what you’re going through. Honestly. I do. Feeling like you’re never going to find someone, like you’re always going to be alone? I’ve been there, and it’s hard. It’s really, really hard, and… look. To be honest, the realest thing I can tell you is that at some point, you’re not going to feel that need to be with someone to be complete. I know it sounds fake, but it’s true, and getting there, as long as it takes, is so, so worth it.

But… right now, I know hearing that doesn’t help. So I’m *also* going to say this, with my absolute full conviction: you *are* going to find someone. Someone who wants you, someone who cares about you, someone who *loves* you. You’re going to find that special someone, and they’re going to treat you right, and you are going to be so, *so* happy together.

Yep. I promise.

Aw…

Hey, hey. Come here. That’s right, put your arms around me… just cuddle up with me, okay? You don’t have to say anything. It’s going to be okay.

<<long pause, leave breathing in or any other SFX you feel are important for cuddling>>

Hey…

I don’t want to make this awkward, but…

I can feel you. Um, pressing into my leg.

No! No, it’s okay! I’m not mad, or, or grossed out, or anything like that.

Just… It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Since someone’s held you like this?

Oh, sweetie…

<<beat>>

Look, I… I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. But… I want to help you feel better. We’re good friends, and you’re a *really* good roommate, and if I’m about to do something that would mess that relationship up, then… tell me. Please. I don’t know, I just…

If you think it would be a good idea… do you want to… you know. Do some stuff?

<<beat>>

<<giggle>> Well, um… then I guess we can do a little.

So… how about me sitting in your lap?

Okay. Here, hold still. I’ll just move my legs around to straddle you, and…

<<closer to the mic and quieter>>

There.

Gosh… we’re close now, aren’t we? Face to face. Practically eye to eye.

Do you… want to get closer?

<<beat>>

<<sympathetic, just a little amused>> Oh, honey… you’re blushing so hard. And you can barely get a word out… You aren’t normally like this. 

Is this how you get when you go out with girls you don’t know? All blushy and tongue-tied?

<<laugh>> It’s okay. I’m not going to leave… and I’m not going to make you talk if you’re nervous. How about… just nod and shake your head. Can you do that?

Good. So… do you want to kiss me?

Okay, sweetie. Close your eyes…

<<kissing>>

Mmh. Did you like that?

<<giggle>> By your reaction down there… I guess that’s a yes.

Good… because I liked it too.

<<kissing>>

<<moan>> Oh! No, don’t stop… you can put your hands on me. Yeah… anywhere you want.

Oh, yes, grab my hips… I love the way your hands feel.

<<kissing/moaning>>

Mmf-- h-hey, um…

No, nothing’s wrong. Just…

I can feel your hips rocking… do you… want more?

I just… I don’t want to go too far.

But I still want to help, okay? Here. Why don’t I move back a little…

Can I touch you?

Good. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Now…

<<optional SFX: unzip>> Ooh! <<giggle>> I saw you shiver, mister!

<<quiet, close to the mic>> So… do you like how my hands feel on your cock?

<<optional SFX: handjob>>

You know…

You have a really nice cock.

Aw… I made you blush?

God, you’re… you’re too cute.

Come here. <<kissing>>

Keep moaning… please. I want to hear how good I’m making you feel. And… the way you sound…

It’s getting me really wet.

Yes… really. 

If you… if you want, you can take one of those hands off my hips and slip it under my skirt and feel for yourself.

<<giggle>> Here, I’ll move my hand so you can-- <<gasp/moan>>

Y-you feel that?

<<moan>> *You* did that. That’s how good your cock feels in my hand, and how good your lips feel on mine, and how good it feels to hear you moan, and to know I did *that…*

<<shaky breath/moan>>

Please…

I-I need you. Y-your fingers. Can I… do you mind if I turn around?

Th-thank you. Just stay still, and let me turn around and sit in your lap…

Oh… I can still feel you against my ass. Yeah… move your hips, just like that…

A-and… slide your hand under my skirt again. Y-yeah, under my panties. Try and rub my --

<<moaning>>

Oh, oh god, that feels good…. F-focus on my clit a little more -- yeah, just like that, don’t stop, don’t --

<<moaning>>

P-put your other hand up -- oh! -- up my shirt, please, p-please -- oh, god, you’re good at this --

<<moaning>>

Right there! Keep doing that, oh god, don’t stop -- I’m getting close, please, keep going, just like that, just like that…

<<improv to orgasm>>

<<come down>>

F-fuck.

I-I… I came *so* hard…

Thank you. That was… that was… I don’t know. It was incredible.

<<laugh>> Good! I’m glad you enjoyed it too. If you can just get to this part on your next date, I don’t think you’ll have *any* trouble getting a second.

But… I offered to help *you.* And so far I think you’ve helped me a little more.

So… what can I do for *you?*

Oh!

Um.

W-well… don’t get me wrong, okay? It’s not that I don’t find you attractive, just…

I don’t know if we should, well… fuck. I know, I know -- we’ve crossed a lot of lines already. But… I don’t know, I just feel like that might be one further than we should. Does that make sense?

Good! Thank you for understanding. See… this is why I’m glad we’re roommates. We can set solid boundaries! Like, which rooms we negotiate on the decorations for, or when we get to kick the other out of the bathroom, or… if we’re going to fuck on the couch or not. <<laugh>>

But, even if we’re not going to do *that…* there’s still plenty I can do for you right now.

I mean… we’re not going to go all the way. But… it would probably be okay if we maybe, I don’t know… did a little grinding?

<<laugh>> Sorry, that is *not* a sexy word. But… I think it might be fun anyway. Here… let me stand up, and just slip my panties off…

<<giggle>> Oops! Did I flash you when I bent over like that?

Well… that’s okay. After all, that’s not much compared to what we’re going to do…

Okay… let me straddle you again. And I’ll just flip my skirt up, and…

<<moan>> You’re still so *hard*...

You feel *amazing* against my pussy.

<<giggle>> Do you feel how wet I am? God, I’m dripping all over you…

Don’t move your hips just yet. I need to get my balance, so we don’t have any, um… accidents. H-hang on…

Okay, there. Now just relax, and let me slide up and down your shaft…

<<SFX: wet sounds>>

<<moan>> Do you like that? My wet little pussy, kissing up and down your shaft?

<<giggle>> Yeah… I’m trying a little dirty talk.

Is it working?

Then I guess I should keep going, shouldn’t I?

<<moan>> Yes, rock your hips! Slide that cock up and down, grind it into my clit, *oh* -- You feel so good -- yeah, yeah, yeah --

<<SFX: wet sounds, moaning>>

I can feel you trembling. Are you getting close?

No? Then I guess I’ll have to work a little harder.

<<SFX: wet sounds, kissing, moaning>>

Oh god, oh god… You can go a little faster.

Just… try to make sure it doesn’t… slip.

But… if you make a little mistake, I won’t hold it against you.

<<SFX: wet sounds, kissing>>

Yes, yes, yes -- keep going… keep going, keep going, keep--

<<SFX: wet sounds stop>>

<<breathy>> Oh…

Oh, look at that. 

I guess I got a little too excited, didn’t I? I bounced out of your lap, and… almost dropped right into your cock.

Oh… can you feel that? My lips *just* wrapped around your head? You *really* have a lot of self-restraint, don’t you? Just one little thrust, and you could be buried deep inside me. You could feel a girl’s hot, tight, wet pussy wrapped around you *right now.* 

And I know what I said, but… could I even blame you? I mean… it would just be one tiny, tiny little mistake.

<<giggle>> Oh, sweetie… you really are a good guy.

Hey… guess what?

Oops.

<<SFX: wet sounds>>

<<moan>> F-fuck! You feel so good -- I knew this would feel good, but god, you feel *incredible!*

Don’t move yet… please, I -- I just want to enjoy this for a second. You’re filling me up… <<moan>> Stretching me *just* right…

H-hey… guess what.

<<breathy>> Yes, I know I used that line already, just--

<<laugh>> Whatever.

<<kissing, moaning>>

Okay… I’m going to start moving now.

<<SFX: wet sounds>>

<<moaning>> I knew this was going to happen…

Since when? Since we moved in together, silly.

<<giggle>> I mean, not this *specifically,* but… you’re cute, and you were so shy, and there’s something about cute shy guys that just… fuck. The entire time I was showing you around the apartment I was soaking through my panties.

You wanna know a little secret?

The night you moved in, I came three times with my ear pressed to the wall to hear you jerking off.

<<laugh>> Oh, you think that’s shocking? Just wait til you find out where those shirts you lost went.

Okay, okay, mister… enough chatting.

Put your hands on my hips and fuck me.

Mmf!

<<SFX: wet sounds, kissing, moaning>>

Yes, yes, *yes!* Fill me up! Make every dirty daydream I’ve had come true! Please, sweetie, you’ve been waiting for so long -- for *too* long -- and you finally have me, eager and ready and horny, wrapped snug around your cock, absolutely *soaking* for you! So don’t wait! Just take what you deserve! Take *me!* 

<<SFX: wet sounds, kissing, moaning>>

A-are you getting close?

<<moan>> Okay, I -- I know what I said earlier, but you *really* can’t come inside me.

Just -- tell me before you do, okay? 

<<SFX: wet sounds, kissing, moaning a bit more before…>>

Are you -- okay, I’m getting off! Hang on, hang on, I’ll --

<<SFX: blowjob briefly, then swallowing, then a few breathy tongue-out moans, then::>>

Oh! Oh, fuck yes, keep going! I want every drop of what you have left on my face! Come on! Give it to me! Cum for me! 

Oh…

Oh, god…

Sweetie…

How do I look?

<<laugh>> I’ll take that as approval. <<kiss>> Oh… don’t mind me. Just getting that last drop of cum off your cock.

So…

<<laugh>> Better end to the night than you thought you’d get, right?

Good. I had a lot of fun too.

Oh… man, I’m *really* glad I managed to pull myself off of you. We’re good roommates, but… I’m really not looking to add a third to the equation, if you get my drift.

Hmm… I guess we’ll have to pick up some condoms next time we go out for groceries.

Oh, we’re definitely doing this again sometime. I mean… if you want to?

Great! I mean, um, good. A normal amount of good.

<<giggle>> I’m glad you think it’s great too.

Just, one thing… I think we’re going to have to decide on some new boundaries. Is it okay if I… lay out a few things?

Okay! So, first, I know we just made a *lot* of memories there, but no more fucking on the couch. That’s going to be a pain to clean tomorrow. Um, no shower sex, but if you want to hop in while I’m in there and make out a little I’m down for that. I think we should probably keep our bedrooms separate just so we both have our own space, but… sleepovers? Sleepovers. Hm… what else?

Oh! You’re absolutely right! How could I forget cuddling afterwards?

Mmmm… come here.

Hey, um… you know I meant everything I said earlier, right?

I mean, about you being a good person. I wasn’t saying all that to get into your pants. Just, I know the timing on this probably seems a little weird, and I wanted to --

<<laugh>> Okay. Well, I’m glad you trust me. 

<<beat>>

Oh, gosh…

Hm? Oh, nothing! I was just thinking… I really couldn’t have gotten a better roommate.

Hey…

Guess what?

<<kiss>>


End file.
